Family Matters
by Arsao Tome
Summary: a GoF/ Winx Club crossover: Harry sends a letter for help and gets more than he expects. Hard T to M
1. Chapter 1

**Family Matters: a Ranma Club/ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire crossover.**

_Ranma 1/2 owned by Rumiko Takahashi, 'Winx Club' owned by Iginio Straffi and S.p.A. (NOT 4Kids!) 'Ranma Club' idea owned by NekoHybrid._

* * *

It was a nice day and a letter came to Nodoka as Ranma and the girls were teaching after school classes at the local center.

_Dear Sir or ma'am;_

_My name is Harry James Potter and I need your help. On 'All Hallows Eve in 1981 my parents were killed by a psychopath leaving me an orphan. For 13 years I have been living with relatives that hate magic users. I was told that I have no other relatives and no one would've wanted me. But, I'm hoping you can help me. Being on the street is so much better than living in a zoo._

_Please help me._

_Sincerely;_

_Harry James Potter_

She placed the letter down, she was pissed. 'My own nephew?' She thought, 'Albus you said you'd take care of him!' "Kasumi!" She called, a young woman had walked in. she had long brown hair in a French braid and hazel eyes. She was in a blue dress and an apron. She was doing laundry and was carrying in a basket of clothes.

"Yes auntie?" She said.

"When did Ranma and the girls say they'd be back?"

"They should be here now." With that voices were heard as they came in.

"That was great Musa!" Said Ranma.

"Thanks Ran-kun." She said.

"That just shows that you have true talent." Said Bloom, the others agreed.

"Mom?" He said. Nodoka smiled as she and Kasumi walked out. Ranma and the girls were dressed in T-shirts and jeans, Zing was seated on Ranko's shoulder she was dressed in a small, purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fasten to form a spider pattern on her back. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She also wears Tae Kwon Do foot garments.(1)

"Hey mom," said Ranko.

"Hello Saotome-sensei," said the Club.

"What's up mom?" Said Ranma, "what did that idiot do now?"

"Huh?" said Nodoka.

"Mom you pissed right now," he said. "What did that damned panda do this time?" The others were in shocked.

"Oh no, he didn't do anything. THIS time, I just got a letter from my nephew. He needs help, how would you guys like to go to England?"

"Well we're done with out tests so what do you guys think?" Said Ranma.

"Sure," said Bloom.

"When do we leave?"

"This weekend," said Nodoka. "It will give you enough time to get your affairs in order." They nodded, so they got everything done and got ready to go. They were relaxing and talking about their trip and what they were going to do.

* * *

Once landed, they got in an SUV and headed off. "Where to mom?" Said Ranma as he was driving. Nodoka was reading the address to him.

"Number 4 Priviet drive." She said, so they took off and headed for the neighborhood.

Once there he parked with about 5 to 7 police cars following them. Nodoka and Ranma got out, along with the police. "You guys wait here." He said, "we are going to take care of this." They went over to the door and knocked on the door.

Just then a huge man answered the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He said and then he saw Nodoka and gluped. "you? But I thought you were dead!" Nodoka just smiled at him. Ranma was leaning against the door jam.

"Ah hello Vernon." She said, "well, aren't you going to let us in?"

"A-Angela," he said sweating. "How are you? Who is this fine strapping young man?" Ranma rolled his eyes.

"You know the one thing I hate?" He said, "it's people trying to be my friend when they know they wronged me or my family. My name's Adrian Potter and you've basically been using my cousin as a punching bag, trying to, in your own words 'get rid of that freakishness out of him'. Well, I'm one of those 'freaks' try to get it out of me!" Nodoka had smirked at them.

"Adrian, go upstairs and get your cousin. Then get ready to go." She said.

"Yes ma'am." So he did.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the girls were waiting on Ranma and Nodoka. "Oh man, this is boring." Said Stella.

"We have to wait for Ranma and Saotome-sensei," said Bloom. Just then someone knocked on the window. Ranko looked over and saw a greasy haired man. He was in all black and had a large, hooked nose. Ranko cracked the window.

"Can I help you sir?" She said.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He said.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I'm making it my business!" He was about to reach in to his robe when Ranko leaned on the horn.

* * *

Meanwhile Nodoka was chewing out Vernon, Petunia and Dudley when she heard the horn. "ADRIAN!" She yelled.

Adrian had went up to Harry's room ripping the lock off the door and saw his cousin. "Hey, what's up?" He said.

"Who are you?" Said Harry.

"Name's Adrian Potter." Harry's eyes widen.

"I'm not the last one?"

"Nope. My mom's downstairs, you see mom got your letter and that's why we are here." He said, "mom already signed the guardianship papers and we got you."

"So your mum is my aunt?"

"Yep." But before Harry started to pack, they heard Nodoka.

"ADRIAN!"

"Be right back, you pack up." Ranma went downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile Snape was trying to open the door as Ranko was beating on the horn. The police were out cold so they couldn't help then he blasted the window and the girls ducked. He reached in and was about to grab Ranko when he was super kicked right in the face. "You guys alright?" Said Ranma.

"Yeah we're fine, ADRIAN LOOK OUT!" Screamed Ranko, just then Sky came out of his back and hit Snape with a Super Lion's Bullet and in to a house.

"Thanks for the head's up Arianna." He opened the door, "come on. We need to revive the cops." So they do and then the Club went inside of the house.

"Okay, you saw what Adrian did to Severus right?" Said Nodoka, "sign the papers." So they did and Harry came downstairs. Nodoka looked over and grabbed Harry in a tight hug. "Hello 'Jade Eyes'," she used a nick name she gave him when she saw him as a baby. "Look at you, you've grown up. I am your aunt, Angela." Ranko came in, "this is your cousin, Arianna." Then that was when he had seen 6 very beautiful young women.

The dark-skinned one had long, wavy dark brown hair reaching to her waist and greenish blue eyes. She was clad in a small, soft purple tank top with a blue spiral wave logo on it and an olive-colored studded cargo short skirt. She wore hiking boots with pink leg-warmers. From the look of it, Harry could tell that she kept herself in shape.

Harry turns and looks at the violet-haired girl with the pale skin-tone. Her hair was cut in a boyish style with the front bangs hanging over the right side of her face. Her teal eyes showed that she's very technologically minded to a degree that Harry can't comprehend. She wore a purple and lime green midriff vest top, purple flared fitted cropped pants, and purple hi-tops.

Moving on, Harry looked at the girl who looked Asian in appearance. She had deep blue eyes, a pale skin-tone, and blackish blue hair done up in long side pigtails. Her outfit consisted of a red midriff one shoulder top with a purple armband on her left arm, blue baggy jeans with the pant legs slightly folded, and red sneakers. She seemed to give out vibes of loneliness despite being around friends.

Next, Harry looks at the tan-skinned girl. She had long, caramel brown hair reaching to her waist and emerald green eyes. She was clad in a light-green off-the-shoulder midriff top and a short fuchsia skirt with strawberry prints on it. Gold hoop-shaped earrings adorned her ears as well as gold bangle bracelets on her wrists. Her feet were in a pair of fuchsia colored wedge sandals with a flower band wrapped around each ankle. Harry couldn't explain it, but the girl emitted an aura of kindness.

Harry then looks at the blonde girl and couldn't help but blush. She had a medium skin tone, hazel eyes, and long hair reaching her waist like an overflowing blanket of gold. It was held up by a light lavender hair band. She wore a small green halter midriff top that resembles a bikini bra which ties at the front and a short orange miniskirt with a gold chain belt lined with small circles. On her feet were green wedge sandals with the straps designed as orange flowers. Harry felt a nosebleed coming on from the girl's skimpy attire. He moved on before he started staring at her too long.

Finally, Harry laid his eyes on the redhead. She had a medium skin tone with blue eyes and long hair also reaching her waist. Her outfit consisted of a short blue and yellow midriff-baring shirt, blue jeans with flaring pant legs with star prints, and yellow wedge sandals. In her arms, she held a light-blue furred rabbit. Despite her gentle appearance, Harry could tell that the redheaded girl was housing a dangerously powerful energy source within herself. He had no idea how right he was.

"Harry," said Adrian. "I want you to meet my, um, girlfriends. Layla, Techna, Flora, Musa, Stella and Bloom." They smiled, "ladies, this is our cousin Harry."

"Its nice to meet you Harry," said Bloom.

"Um, yeah you too." He said, Ranko hugged him tightly.

"Well, everything's been signed and in order." Said Nodoka, "let's go. I'd like to say it was good to see you three again, but I wouldn't like to lie." With that they left and headed for Potter Manor.

* * *

Later Severus was at St. Mongo's face down on a bed with third degree burns on his back and with ki and chi energies coming off of his back. "How did this happen?" Said Albus.

"We don't know, but if this energy doesn't disperse from his body he'll lose the use of his magic." Said a healer.

"Find a way to do it." He said, "Severus who did this to you my boy?"

"Angela's son!" Severus said, one of the healers gasped.

"But Angela's dead," said Albus.

"Then why am I face down with my back burning?"

"I'll see to this, why were they there?"

"To get Potter."

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know."

"I'll look for them, try to get rid of this energy from him."

* * *

Meanwhile at Potter Manor, the Ranma Club were making plans with Nodoka and Harry to help him and Sirius out.

"So let me see if I get this straight," said Nodoka. "That damned rat Pettingrew basically framed Padfoot?"

"Yes, Aunt Angela." Said Harry.

"And he was the Weasely's pet rat 'Scabbers'?" He nodded.

"What's going on this year?" Said Ranma.

"Rumor has it, that there is going to be a 'Triwizard Tournament' at Hogwarts this year." Ranma was thinking, "Adrian?"

"Sh!" Said Techna, "he's thinking."

"Dummy come up with a DADA Professor?"

"Not that I know of." Ranma gave an evil smirk.

"Mom, could you please make it so that I'd get the job?" Nodoka smirked back.

"Be right back." She said and with in an hour, Ranma was the new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**TBC**

1. Juri Han – Super Street Fighter 4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ranma 1/2 owned by Rumiko Takahashi, 'Winx Club' owned by Iginio Straffi and S.p.A. (NOT 4Kids!) 'Ranma Club' idea owned by NekoHybrid._

* * *

Dumbledore had gone to the Dursely home trying to find out what had happened to Harry. "Angela was here," said Vernon. "With her bastard children and six other girls as well."

"Thank you Vernon," said Dumbledore. With that he left, '_I have to find that bitch and her family to finish this!_' Woe Albus Dumbledore, for he is about to test the 'Club'.

* * *

Meanwhile Ranma was reading through the books over DADA. Techna was reading with him, "So these 'wizards' use these sticks called 'wands'?" She said.

Harry nodded, "yeah that's how we can focus our magic." He said, Ranma started to think about what was going on.

"How much time do we have before you go to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"We have all summer." Ranma smiled.

"Did you have any plans?"

"I was planning on going to the World Quiddich Cup."

"When is that?"

"July."

"Okay, by that time you will at a very high level. Once we're done with you."

"Auror level at least." Said Nodoka.

"Let's do this!" So they started to train Harry.

* * *

Later Ranma and the Club had gone to Gringotts. Ranma was dressed in a nice, tie-less suit. The Club was with him, he had a cane and was twirling it. He walked up to a teller, "_goblins ? As tellers?_" whispered Bloom. Ranma nodded, "_wow._"

"**May I help you?**" He said.

"Yes, I'm here to see the Potter account manager." Said Ranma.

"**Name?**"

"Adrian James Potter; Son of Angela Doretha Potter, substitute clan head of House Potter." Just then the entire bank was quiet.

"**But, that's impossible! She was killed!**"

"Yeah, we heard. Now can I talk to my account manager please?" So they were seen by the director of the bank and the King of the Goblin nation; Ragnok."

"**Hello Lord Potter, I am Ragnok director of this bank.**" He said Ranma grabbed the goblin's forearm and they shook hands. "**Please have a seat.**" So they do, "**I'm sure you are here to talk about your father's will and accounts?**"

"Yes sir," Ranma said. "So, since I am a pure Potter and I am sorry for saying this, also with all due respect, I demand my father's and Lilly Potter nee Evans wills be released. I don't want them read now, Harry will be with me when the time comes."

"**It shall be done Lord Potter.**"

"Also, I want all keys be they, from Harry's vault or our family vault destroyed and new ones made. Harry gets a new key for his vault."

"**I can do that now.**" With that all keys were destroyed and certain people were injured.

"Lastly anything be money or items taken from our family vault be returned. I don't care who had it, I don't care what they are using it for I want it back and for Harry as well."

"**It's done.**"

"Also, can I get 6 engagement rings?"

"**Follow me Lord Potter.**" So Ragnok rose and they went to the Potter Family Vault he pulled out a box with rings inside of it. "**Here you are.**" Ranma went to Layla and took her hand. Then he waved his hand around the rings and felt the power of an amethyst and diamond ring, he took it and turned to her.

"Layla Adros, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He said some how he was channeling Nabu as he held her hand with the ring in his. Layla sheded tears of joy and nodded. Ranma put the ring on her left ring finger. Next was Techna, he took her hand and felt a sapphire and diamond ring and placed it on her finger. "Techna Zenith; will you marry me?"

Techna, in stunned silence nodded as she saw Timmy proposing to her. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. Then it was Musa's turn, he took her hand and felt around finding an onyx and diamond ring he took it. "Do I have to ask?" Musa smiled a teary smile.

"No, but it would be nice." She said, he chuckled.

"Okay, Musa Melody; I know I'm not Riven but we've got to know each other and love each other deeply. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"You didn't have to go through all that but yes, I will marry you." She grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him as he placed the ring on her finger. Next came Flora, he took her hand and started to search for her ring. It was a beautiful diamond and gold ring in the shape of a rose.

"I love you Flora Linphea, you are one of my closest and dearest friends along with the others of course." They laughed, "I'm sure Helia would've said this by now; would you marry me?" Flora just smiled and hugged him.

"Yes I will." She said and he put the ring on her finger. Then they kissed, then he held out his hand to Stella.

"You ready?"

"I'll answer you already, yes I'll marry you Adrian!" She said and hugged him. "It doesn't matter, you are Brandon." He smiled.

"Well that was easy," Ranma chuckled. "Let's find your ring." They held hands and he searched, he found a nice diamond ring and slipped it on Stella. "Well we got one more, Bloom if you'd please?" She took his hand, "what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm seeing Sky," she said.

"I know, he's here." Ranma pointed to his chest. "Hey, I promise to love you as much as Sky and that goes for everyone." Then they grabbed hands and found a very beautiful platinum and diamond ring. He put it on Blooms finger and they kissed.

* * *

Unknown to them Ranma was already soul bonded to the girls and it was in the records.

_Adrian James Potter is soul bonded to:_

_Bloom Domino_

_Stella Solaria_

_Flora Linphea_

_Musa Melody_

_Tencha Zenith_

_And Layla Andros_

"That's strange," said a worker at the hall of records. "I thought Harry Potter was the only Potter left." The record keeper just shrugged and filed the bond making it official.

* * *

After they left the bank with new keys and bank cards they left Diagon Alley and went into 'Muggle London' to do a little shopping. While they were on their out, Stella had bumped into someone. He had long platinum blond hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in black robes and was carrying a cane.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Watch where you are going!" He said, then he got a good look at her. Thinking she wasn't 'Pure-Blood', he started to insult her and tell her that she was only good for being whore to 'Pure Bloods'. That was when Ranma showed up as he overheard what was said to Stella.

"Um, excuse me? Yeah you, the bitch with the cane. You ever call my fiancée a whore again I will break you in half." Said Ranma.

"And who are you?" He said.

"Shouldn't the one who challenged introduce him first?"

"Every well I am Lucius Malfoy head of the clan Malfoy."

"Oh, so you're Voldy's ass kisser." Lucius got mad, "well allow me to show you how a true lord introduces himself. I am Adrian James Potter, son of Angela Doretha Potter and James Charles Potter, elder half-brother to the 'BOY WHO LIVED' and acting head of the Potter Clan. That is until Harry becomes of age." Lucius gulped, "that 'whore' you bumped in to is Lady Stella Solaria; heir to the most powerful pure blooded clan in Italy. Also she's my fiancée," Ranma twirled his cane and put the end of it into Lucius' chest pushing him back. "If you even call her a 'whore' again, I will take you cane shove it up your ass and give it a twist! Are we clear?"

With that Ranma turned around and they started to leave that was when Lucius was about to hit Ranma with a cruico when Brandon came out and hit the Death Eater with the 'Chestnuts roasting over an open fire punch' ending with an upper-cut sending him in to a store window.

"_And stay down bitch!_" He said softly, as he wrapped his arm around Stella and they caught up to the others.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Ranma ½ owned by Rumiko Takahashi, 'Winx Club' owned by Iginio Straffi and S.p.A. (NOT 4Kids or Nicholdeon!) 'Ranma Club' idea owned by NekoHybrid. Harry Potter in owned by J.K. Rowling._

* * *

While the gang was out and about, Nodoka was training Harry in using wand-less magic, chi and Ki magic and trained him in swordsman ship. "Angela?" He said.

"Yes Harry?"

"What happened to you?"

"You heard about me being dead." He nodded, "well I had went to Japan, changed my looks and name. During that time I was pregnant with Adrian."

"Okay but, who is Arianna?"

"I'm Adrian's soul twin." She said, "When he was born. I was part of his soul. I came out when we were cursed at a training ground. This was after we gained the powers of Shen Long."

"So you two are very powerful?"

"Yep."

"You guys can help me with Voldermort?"

"Harry," said Arianna. "We have taken down demons that want to destroy humanity. As a matter of fact, Adrian and I are called the 'Demon God Grandmasters'."

"Demon God Grandmasters?"

"It was originally thought that we got the nickname from the three springs Adrian was dunked into. But, it was more than that." She held her hands in a 'praying' pose and all of the sudden, she started to glow. Her entire body started to change, she was taller and buffed. She was bigger than she was supposed to be.

"Wow," said Harry. Ranko opened up her eyes and smiled.

"Well, what do you think?" She said she was a goddess, around six foot two, with a forty-four inch bust line, a nice trim waist, nice hips, slim abs, her hair was longer to her mid back, powerful legs that could run fast, thighs that can crush a bowling ball or hold a lover close and an ass one could bounce a galleon off of.

"Is this your true form?" Said Harry.

"Yep, you think I'm impressive wait 'till you see Adrian's. There's a reason I call him 'Big Guy'."

"Is he a giant?"

"I guess you can say that, maybe larger than life."

* * *

Meanwhile Ranma and the girls were doing some shopping and getting him some nice clothes. "Hey Stella," he said. The blond hottie looked at him. "I need a favor." She sashayed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What can I do for my gorgeous fiancé?" She said.

"I've noticed that Harry is wearing hand me downs. I'd like you girls to give him the works." Stella just smiled.

"Everything?"

"Do what you do best," he smirked. Then he kissed her on the lips softly. A couple of the clerks saw this and were love stricken.

"Okay," she said. "Hey Guys! Our fiancé has a request for us!" Ranma just chuckled and was looking through some of the clothes she picked out and took them to try on.

* * *

Later, the 'Club' came back to the manor, "Mom!" He said.

"Back Here!" She said, so they went to where they were. Ranma had placed his bags down and saw that Ranko was in her 'Goddess' form.

"Why are you in that form?" He asked.

"I was showing Harry why we are called the 'Demon God Grandmasters'." She said.

"Oh, I guess you want to see my 'Grandmaster' form?" The rest of the 'Club' had walked in and saw Ranko in her other form.

"Wow!" Said Bloom, "that's Arianna?"

"Yep," said Ranma. Then he dropped to his knees, placed his hands together and bowed his head. Just then it got dark and suddenly fireworks shot off behind him going horizontally. His body started to change, he got taller and buffed. His hair was growing longer to the small of his back his clothes started to grow with his body. Then he opened his eyes and they were as clear blue as the sky. He stood up and just towered over almost everyone.

Musa just jumped him and threw her arms around his neck. He caught her and held her like she was a child. "Whoa!" Said Harry, "I see what you mean Arianna."

"Yeah, Adrian is like 'Superman', 'Thor' and 'Kratos' all rolled in to one." She said, Musa bent down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"So that's what you look like Adrian?" asked Harry. Ranma pulled off of Musa's soft and supple lips. He was still carrying her.

"Yeah, in this form I am a god sort of." He said and put Musa down and was about to rise up when Flora leapt in to his arms. Then he sat down and they talked about how they were going to train Harry.

* * *

Meanwhile Dumbledore was trying to get some information over Harry's location. He had gone to the 'Burrow', to see if he had contacted any of them. "No Headmaster," said Ron. "The bloody berk never wrote us."

"If you hear from him let me know." He said. Then he was on his way to Hermione's home, not knowing that Ranma was on his way there to speak with her with a couple of the girls.

* * *

"Oh hello, Mr. Potter." Said Emma Granger, Hermione's mother stunned, "you'll have to forgive me. I thought Harry was an only child and the last Potter."

"My mom left Britain so that we would be safe." Said Ranma, "We were sent a letter about what had happened and so here we are." Hermione looked at them.

"Is he okay?" She said.

"Yeah he's fine, oh I am so rude." He looked to the girls, "forgive me?" They smiled and nodded, "these are my fiancées; Bloom Domino and Layla Andros."

"Nice to meet you," they said. They were very beautiful and Ranma saw the looks.

"Did you say 'fiancées'? As in more than one?"

"Yep, that's a story in and of it as well. I have four more."

"Adrian's very special, to us and the others." Said Bloom.

"Yeah," said Layla as she kissed him on the cheek.

"But how?"

"Just got to know how to please them." He said, "You can say they are my _Soul Mates_."

**TBC**


End file.
